


[Podfic] 13 Signs

by rainreads (itsallaboutflowermetaphors)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huh thinks too much, I have the author's permission to record and upload a podfic of their work, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Technically 10 minutes and 20 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/rainreads
Summary: Hux finds an article titled 13 Scientifically Proven Signs You're in Love. Realizations are had.





	[Podfic] 13 Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13 Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529871) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious). 



> Copied notes from frapandfurious:  
> Based on [this kylux cantina prompt!](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/159115736148/13-scientifically-proven-signs-youre-in-love) I got a little carried away and it became ficlet-length, so, here we are. Most of the points and descriptions are from [this article](https://www.livescience.com/33720-13-scientifically-proven-signs-love.html), but I made some changes where it felt needed.  
> Readers Note: I have frapandfurious' permission to record this.

This is a podfic for 13 Signs by frapandfurious. Read by rainreads. 

Download link: [13 Signs](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d4bl5y2rl2yqu4c/13+Signs.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!


End file.
